


Planetarium

by Sivvah



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2Wink - Freeform, Astrology, Fluff, Idols, Platonic Relationships, Siblings, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivvah/pseuds/Sivvah
Summary: Idol twin brothers Hinata and Yuta's birthday plans were a bust, but while out in the city they remember the value in spending true quality time together and spend the night playing and stargazing. Yuta tells Hinata the story of the Gemini twin brothers from Greek mythology. Switch makes a guest appearance.
Kudos: 5





	Planetarium

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for part of an Enstars fanzine for 2wink's birthday. Enjoy!

_ “The next stop is Higobashi station. The left side doors will open; please be careful. _ ”

As the politely-toned woman’s automated voice finished playing out, the train doors slid open and passengers, most dressed in work clothes, flooded out to go home.

Hinata hopped over the gap between the train and the station platform, earning a scold from his brother. “Hinata, you know you’re not supposed to do that!” Yuta whispered, glancing around in worry that people would shoot them disapproving looks.

“Ahh, sorry,” Hinata replied, “I’m just excited.” The twins made their way up the stairs and out of the station.

Unlike most around them, Hinata and Yuta weren’t in work clothes, and they weren’t going home. It was their birthday, and they preferred to celebrate in small ways that didn’t take up too much time or traveling; so they’d decided to take the train that afternoon to a nearby city in which there was a well-known museum with a special event for a show going on that week at its space planetarium building. It was a bit of a last-minute decision but sounded nice nonetheless. They’d bought reservation tickets for it the day before.

After a bit of cheerful walking through the bustling streets, the twins arrived at the large, shiny planetarium and approached the window.

“No way…”

“We _both_ read the times wrong?!”  
“...Well, you know what they say about twins!” Hinata grinned nervously. Yuta looked unamused. Their ticket read _7 AM showtime reservation_ , and right now it was 7 PM. It was a mystery how they both managed to screw that up.

They thanked the ticket master and left, returning to the sidewalk beside a streetlight and a brightly-lit vending machine of drinks.

“Really, who goes to a planetarium show at seven in the morning?!” Hinata pondered with lighthearted incredulity.

Yuta sat on the bench. “I’m sorry, Hinata,” he groaned; though he knew it was only half his fault, it had been mostly Hinata’s money that’d gone to waste.

Hinata sat down beside his brother. “Don’t worry. We might be able to get a refund.” He opened his wallet to find that he had enough yen to buy them some drinks.  
Yuta watched his brother get up to push buttons on the vending machine. “Hopefully, but besides that… Our birthday plans for today are a bust.”

“Plans are overrated! Let’s just relax—call it a night out, just the two of us without all this idol business. Right?” Hinata tossed Yuta a bottle of his favorite  _ Ito En  _ green tea and got a can of  _ Nectar _ peach juice for himself. He stretched and looked up at the sky, which was painted with colors of the sunset.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Yuta said, letting out a long exhale as he stretched as well, trying to forget all his worries for the moment. He scanned the area and noticed some blossoming cherry trees in the distance, lit up golden by the sunset. “Hey, looks like there’s a park over there! We could go for a walk,” he suggested.

Hinata looked where Yuta was pointing, a bit down the street. “A walk? Lame! Race ya!” With that, Hinata bolted off down the sidewalk toward the park.

“Aah, wait!” Yuta shouted, scrambling to his feet and running after him.

They made it to a grassy field in the park, and Yuta had almost caught up with Hinata—before, on the wet spring grass below his running feet, an unassuming Hinata slipped and skidded at least three feet before falling safely on his back.

“Woah!” Hinata exclaimed, laughing, the peach drink rolling out of his hand. Yuta slipped too, but intentionally, and aimed to land right next to Hinata. They laughed together despite being out of breath from all the running.

Yuta sat up and looked around the park; it was a beautiful sight, all the flowering cherry trees combined with the sunset sky. It seemed the park was empty of any other people at this time.

“Whew! I’m thirsty,” Hinata said, and reached for his peach drink.

Yuta tried to warn, “Wait, Hinata—”

When he popped the tab, foam exploded everywhere—the carbonated drink had gotten pretty shaken up during the running and falling. The twins burst out laughing again. “Ah, who cares; I’m already wet from this grass anyway.”

Yuta smiled at this carefree attitude Hinata had been carrying all night. Playing out in the park like this, it really felt like they were kids again. Hinata was right; more than things going planned, what was important was living in the moment and enjoying the beauty around you. 

They sat together in the grass for a long while, talking and sharing stories of recent happenings that they’d not had time to share before. Soon, a few stars, just the brightest ones, began to appear in the night sky above them. It wasn’t long before the constellations started forming, and Yuta loved looking for the shapes of his favorite Greek myths. The brothers laid down to stargaze in the quiet night.

"Look, it's us!" Yuta exclaimed, pointing up to the Gemini stars.

"Yuta... we're Pisces," Hinata reminded.

"I know that," Yuta laughed, "but those are the twin stars. They’re brothers, sons of Zeus! I love their story…”

Hinata, while he did have basic knowledge of Japanese astrology, was not nearly as well-versed as Yuta on Greek mythology, so he sat back and prepared to listen, knowing Yuta was about to enter a ramble.

“Castor and Pollux were their names!” Yuta began dramatically. “Though one brother was mortal and the other immortal, they loved each other so much that they were never apart. They were brave, adventurous, and such expert sailors that Poseidon was impressed enough to give them wind-controlling powers that would assign them the role of guardians aiding other sailors out of rough seas. But one day… The mortal brother, Castor, died in a fight and went to the Underworld.”

“That’s where dead people are sent, right? And Pollux couldn’t die?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah. Zeus noticed how heartbroken the immortal Pollux was, so he invited him to come live on the luxurious Mount Olympus with the gods. But Pollux refused; he didn’t want to live forever, separated from his brother who was stuck in the dark Underworld.”

“I would have refused, too,” Hinata nodded. “So then what happened?”

Yuta continued, “Zeus still felt sorry for him, so he created a new rule that allowed them to visit each other. Pollux would be able to travel back and forth from the Underworld to visit his brother, but he had to repeatedly spend one day on Mount Olympus, one day in the Underworld, and so on. In honor of the brothers’ love for each other and so that they would always be together, Zeus created their image in the night sky as equally-bright-shining stars who could never be separated.”

Hinata sand Yuta stared up at said stars, smiling, and indeed, neither star shone brighter than the other.

“Seriously, how have you memorized all that?” teased Hinata.

“I- I just like the stories, okay?” Yuta laughed.

Hinata sat up. “As cool as the twins’ story is, now they’re up there missing out on how awesome it is to be twin  _ idol  _ stars!”

“I wouldn’t say we’re  _ stars _ …”

Hinata ignored the comment. “You hear that, Castor and Pollux? We’re going to be the greatest idols you’ve ever seen!”

Yuta smiled, rolling his eyes and giving in to the silly energy. The two of them stood up and jumped around, shouting more nonsense at the poor, confused Gemini stars. They weren’t yelling at the top of their lungs, but were loud enough for a certain three people across the street to hear them, who approached the boys curiously.

"Who on earth are you two talking to?" a familiar voice spoke from behind them.

"Natsume?!" The twins whipped around, surprised and jumpscared out of their wits. Under the streetlight, they could see it was Switch!

Hinata laughed nervously, embarrassed. “Woah! What are you guys doing here?"

"Hi-hi!  _ Switch _ just came back from the planetarium show!” Sora answered cheerily, and sipped from a drink it seemed he’d gotten from the same vending machine.

Natsume nodded. “The theme was magic, so… A unit’s night out, I guess?”

"What a coincidence! We saw that today too, haha," Yuta lied. “Now we’re out here stargazing. The real thing is always better, ya know. The night sky in person.”

"Really? This is crazy,” Tsumugi exclaimed lightheartedly. “We should all walk back to the train station together.”

The five of them agreed, Hinata and Yuta brushing grass off their pants before following Switch down the sidewalk.

“Oh, right!” Tsumugi added suddenly. “Happy birthday, you two."


End file.
